Let Out The Beast
by alfredswift
Summary: Dimana Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin yang manis


**Title: Let Out The Beast**

**Length: Dribble/eh/Drabble 900 w**

**Pairing: Kaisoo unyu-unyu, with cameo Baekhyun**

**Author: nenek Alfred Swift**

**Hai pembaca tercintahh, yang sangat-sangat kurindukan (saya seriusan), maaf atas ke-asem-an daku yang membuat dikau-dikau sekalian membenciku, uhu!, tapi sungguh #apalah, aku bener-bener writer-block sama GSV itu… yang GSV hiatus dulu yah, belom saya end-in. (saya meminta beribu maaf dari anda semua).**

**Untuk follower dan subscriber channel saya, dan untuk cucu tercintahhh, ini untuk dikau sekaliannn.. happy reading, sori untuk ke-gaje-an dan ke-semprul-annya…**

Aku suka manis, itu sebabnya setiap pagi aku akan selalu berhenti ditoko permen sebelum pergi kesekolah. Manis itu bukan diriku, menarik dan menyenangkan, aku tidak seperti itu.

Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?. Aku suka manis, karna dia tidak seperti diriku, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang sama denganku, aku benci itu.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Seperti biasanya setelah membeli permen ditoko aku berhenti didepan toko itu untuk menunggu bis yang lewat. Aku merasakan seseorang berdiri disebelahku, aku menoleh sekilas. Kulihat dia memakai seragam sama denganku, kurasa dia orang baru. Aku tidak suka dengan sekolah karna aku akan sama dengan banyak orang, termasuk dengan orang yang disebelahku. Aku mengeluarkan lollipop yang kubeli tadi lalu kumasukkan kemulutku, menimbulkan suara plop. Aku sangat tau orang disebelahku menoleh padaku, tapi apa peduli, aku memang ingin mengeluarkan kekesalanku.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Bis yang kutunggu akhirnya datang, anak laki-laki yang tadi disebelahku mendahuluiku, aku dapat melihat punggungnya yang lebar, dan rambutnya yang bergoyang tiap dia bergerak.

Sudah banyak orang didalam bis, tinggal satu kursi yang kosong, anak laki-laki itu akan mendapatkannya, dan aku akan berdiri. Aku memasukkan headset ketelingaku, tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri disamping kursi kosong itu, dia berbalik menghadapku lalu mengisyaratkan dengan matanya agar aku duduk dikursi itu. Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk dikursi itu sambil memberinya tatapan terimakasih, dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memasukkan headset ketelinganya.

Aku merogoh sakuku, ada satu lollipop lagi disana, aku melirik anak laki-laki diatasku, aku ingin memberikannya, hitung-hitung untuk terimakasih. Aku menyesap lollipop yang tadi masih bertengger dimulutku hingga pipiku masuk kedalam, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberikannya. Aku belum mengenalnya, lagipula sepertinya dia akan sering berangkat sekolah denganku, masih ada lain kesempatan.

Aku kembali menengok anak laki-laki itu, Kim Jongin, nama tagnya. Aku tersenyum kecil tanpa alasan, hanya saja Kim Jongin itu terlihat begitu tampan. Dia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memainkan bibir itu, kebiasaan yang menarik. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku memperhatikannya, tapi ini menyenangkan, aku biasanya tidak peduli, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik dengan Kim Jongin.

Aku mematikan lagu Let Out The Beast yang bermain dihandphoneku, sekedar untuk fokus dengan apa yang kuperhatikan sekarang, kudengar dia menggumamkan lagu, "sinsa sunyeo~ yeoreobun~" kudengar bisikan jelasnya, aku melebarkan mataku, itu jelas-jelas lagu yang berusan saja kudengar. Dan Kim Jongin bersuara sama dengan lagu ini, begitu sexy. Untuk sekali ini, aku senang ada orang yang sama denganku, Kim Jongin mendengar Let Out The Beast juga.

"museowo malgo! jasineul gatgo! umjikgyeo~" Kim Jongin berbisik lagi, aku menjatuhkan rahangku. Itu tindakan yang illegal Kim Jongin!, menirukan hak cipta suara artis. Kim Jongin lalu menoleh kearahku, akhirnya, aku harus sadar dari mimpi nonton konser.

Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan gugupku, lalu membenarkan posisi dudukku, tidak sadar rupanya aku sudah dengan sempurna menghadap Kim Jongin. Haha, aku benar-benar gila sekarang, aku tau pasti pipiku benar-benar merah, dan Kim Jongin itu pasti melihat aneh padaku. Aku memasang kembali headsetku, tanpa memainkan lagunya, hanya untuk menutupi kegugupanku, aku mengunyah permenku dengan cepat, sambil menjilati bibirku.

"Do Kyungsoo" kudengar Kim Jongin bergumam, aku menoleh padanya, dia menatap keluar jendela bis, dia menatap ke tag namaku lagi, seperti tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah menoleh padanya, "Do Kyungsoo" dia menggumam lagi, dan tersenyum!. Setelah itu, dia mengumamkan namaku lagi, berkali-kali sesuai dengan beat sebuah lagu, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku terus menatapnya lama, hanya untuk meyakinkan pikiranku saja, apa dia benar-benar menyebut namaku. Sejenak kemudian, Kim Jongin menatapku yang dibawahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku hanya terdiam saja, kulebarkan mataku yang memang sudah lebar. Lama kumenatapnya seperti itu, hingga Kim Jongin tertawa lucu padaku dengan pipinya yang merah, tentu saja aku menyadari itu.

Setelah itu Kim Jongin tersenyum lebar, dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar bis, ia menggumamkan lagu, "Theok kkeuthe goin ttambangul kkaji neon nuneul ttel su eobseo~". Sepertinya Kim Jongin benar-benar tau kalau aku memang tidak melewatkan darinya meski sebutir keringatnya, betapa manisnya diriku.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Akhirnya bis berhenti didepan sekolahku, mungkin aku akan mengikuti Kim Jongin kekelasnya, namun tidak, aku tidak boleh terlalu manis, permen bukanlah diriku.

Aku turun duluan dan itu membuatku risih, bagaimana jika Kim Jongin memandangi punggungku yang sempit ini, ah mungkin bisa jadi lebar. "Baekhyun-hyung!" teriak orang laki dibelakangku, itu suara Kim Jongin.

Apa?, Baekhyun?, sahabatku yang menyebalkan itu?, apa hubungannya dengan si 'Tampan' ini?. "Jongin-ah, sini!", Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Kim Jongin untuk mendatanginya.

Ada apa ini?, biasanya Baekhyun akan menempel padaku dari pagi hingga siang, kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku?, Baekhyun, kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku, siapa Kim Jongin?.

Tanpa sadar Kim Jongin sudah melewatiku, dan berada disisi Baekhyun, ia berbicara pada Baekhyun sebentar lalu Baekhyun menoleh padaku. Aku terdiam ditempatku, Baekhyun tertawa lalu memukul bahu Kim Jongin, ia memberi Kim Jongin dan diriku tatapan menggoda.

"Kyung…" Baekhyun meneriakkiku, namun Kim Jongin membungkamnya, lalu menyeretnya pergi. Sebelum lebih jauh, Kim Jongin menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum, tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum dengan lebar, dengan bentuk hati dibibirku. Kim Jongin menjerit kecil sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Baekhyun, aku tertawa lepas, tanpa sadar akhirnya aku menjerit keras, "permenkuuu!".

Sepertinya akan ada sebuah perkenalan yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat menunggunya, Kim Jongin.

**Readerr-nim, seriusan aku mencintai kalian semuaaa T.T aku minta maafff T.T**


End file.
